Heaven and Hell
by bumblebee-111
Summary: What should have really happened with Christine and Erik? This just shows what could have been. Just explanations and a bit of fluff. ;p Re edited.


Just couldn't help but write this one night. This is just some random fluff and what could have happened if Christine went with Erik. I had a good dream what can I say. Hope you like. Please review: p

I don't own anything in Phantom of the Opera so don't sue me.

Based on ALWS Phantom, with Gerry and Emmy as the leads!

**Heaven and Hell**

It was late. Christine could hardly keep her eyes open. She couldn't sleep. Erik lay next to her. How had she been so lucky to have come across her angel of music? They connected to each other's pain, she guessed. She, losing her father, needed someone to love her, and he, since always being without, needed someone in the same way. To show him that light could mix with the darkness and he could still be happy. One could say they were practically made for each other.

Turning her head she watched the steady the rise and fall of his bare chest. God, she was so lucky, they were both lucky to have found each other. Gently, she laid a hand down on his own which was sprawled across his front.

Slowly he woke to see his angel, he watched and felt her soft fingertips brush against the sensitive back of his hand. Her touch was like manna from heaven. She slowly brushed her fingers upwards; her hands met his chest and continued farther along until finally resting on the spot just over where his heart was. For so long, he thought, that he had had no heart to give anyone, however gradually over time he had his heart stolen by a woman, who in turn had given hers to him. He was truly blessed.

He looked down at her, his eyes taking in her loveliness, which he could never give up. Though, some had tried to take her from him. The boy. He had slowly come to terms now that all _that_ was in the past. Raoul had gone back to his estate after the _disagreement_ in his home after _Don Juan_. Apparently not wanting to be anywhere near them he had traveled to America where he thought he was sure to find a large investment and a family that would never utter any words about the Opera Populaire. Erik was just content to be vindicated of thoughts of the young man. Though, he knew that Christine was too much of a free spirit to be confined to a cage. He could by no means keep her in his quarters beneath the Opera House. That would be too cruel for her. So, they had found a way to please them both. Erik, being part architect and designer, put his genius to use. He designed an elegant house and had it built remotely into the woods so that they could have their solitude. That fool of a man, Monsieur Lefevre, while in charge of the Opera Populaire, had paid in 20,000 francs a month. Of course, Erik had just demanded that much from him to test him and he had wisely compensated him rather than risk a catastrophe at the Opera House. With the house snugly in the woods so that no one would disturb them he had hired servants who were paid well for their service and silence. Their estate was still close enough to Paris so that his angel could shop and sing when she pleased. She had also agreed that when they had a family she would more than likely be a mother full time. She would still sing for him though. He still couldn't actually believe that she wanted to have a family with him. It was all he had ever dreamed of.

Eric, lost in his thoughts, never noticed when Christine looked up and saw him languidly looking up with a fulfilled grin on his features. Slowly, she reached up and tenderly stroked his cheek to bring him back to her. Blinking, his eyes came to land on hers as he made a satisfied sound in the back of his throat.

"Hi," he said deeply, the exhaustion evident in his voice.

"What were you thinking about?" She inquired. Whatever it was she would make sure he would stay this way.

" Just about you and me and how far we've come."

"Oh…", she thought a moment," I guess we have come a long way from our past. It's also good to know that we have such a future ahead of us."

"Yes it is." He spoke almost darkly; she knew what that meant.

He turned to his side and took her hand in his, gently caressing it, his other wrapping under her body to bring her closer to him. He breathed in the scent of her hair and sighed contently. He didn't want to move. This was heaven, she was heaven. Her hand rested against his chest and she took the opportunity to replace it with a kiss. He made a low noise and she looked up to see his face, his eyes looking into hers. She leaned up a little as he leaned down and their lips met. She had been a confused child the first time she had kissed him, but no longer. She now knew what she was doing to him and marveled at the power that they both held over each other. Her kisses were like wine to him, he felt as though he was floating. She was heaven and he never wanted to leave. She explored his mouth, and he responded full force. A soft moan escaped her lips and he caught it with his own. He loved the taste of her and could never get enough. It was the same for her.

She slowly made her way down and kissed his jaw line, down his neck and onto his chest, tasting him until he couldn't take it anymore. He reached down and caught her lips once more in a passionate kiss that had them both reeling. She had been his hell for so long, torturing him, he had always wanted to taste her and see how she would respond. Now that he was with her he lost control and she could be in power and there was nothing he could do about it. _Sometimes_.

He pulled her closer to him; he loved the feel of her soft skin against his own. He separated their joined hands and put his on her upper neck, cradling her head. She wrapped her arm around him and drew him closer to her, her hand wandering his back; feeling as much of him as she could. They separated their lips and he studied her with the aid of the moonlight coming through the window. Her face, void of make up, her features, perfect to him. Her lips, reddened by their kissing, were slightly parted with her breath coming quickly in and out, her chest heaving with the motion. He could feel her warm breath on his neck. Her eyes, studying him just as equally, looking at him, so dark, beautifully contrasting with her pale skin and slightly pink cheeks.

She noticed him looking at her lips and quickly moved up to catch him in another kiss. She drew back, but inhaled sharply when he pulled her closer to him, daring her to steal another kiss. He moved her, dragged her atop him so that she was lying halfway atop him. He loved the gentle pressure of her on top of him. His hand sought refuge under her nightgown on top of her back caressing the soft skin that was there. She moved gently over him, he groaned deeply at the friction. She let out a quiet laugh and he opened his eyes mid-kiss. He leaned up and she closed her eyes, loving the solidity of him underneath her. He kissed her eyelids one after the other. She moved completely over him, with a leg on each side of him. He leaned back and his head against the pillows as she opened her eyes and moved her hands tracing the firm lines that she adored greatly. He inhaled deeply as she replaced her hands with her lips, trailing a path of fire on his skin.

Not being able to take it anymore he quickly grabbed her by the arms and flipped her onto her back with him lying on top of her, resting gently between her thighs. She loved to feel him under her, sure, but when he felt as powerful as he did now, with complete control over her, she couldn't get enough. He made a low, satisfied, sound and put his hands on both sides of her head. Her hands explored him, wanting to feel every curve of his body. He loved this, feeling the power and knowing that she was his. She belonged to him and him to her, for eternity. He kissed her collarbone and worked his way down finally resting his mouth where the low-cut nightgown met her chest. He wouldn't pressure her. They had made love before but he knew tonight it was just play, they wanted to show each other how much they meant to one another without having to give into their carnal passions. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly as he looked down at her. He gently rolled off her and clutched her to him. He knew, they would have their good days and their bad, but in the end they had each other, and they always would. After all, they were each other's heaven and hell.

Fin.

Please review. Constructive criticism is allowed but don't completely bash this to hell if you don't like it. Just walk away.

BTW: If you want to read a FANTASTIC story read An Eternity of This by Mandy the O. That girl rocks her stories like no one else.


End file.
